


December 23, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears ran down Supergirl's face after her foster father died from his recent injuries.





	December 23, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears ran down Supergirl's face after her foster father died from his recent injuries and she assumed he wasn't going to suffer any longer.

THE END


End file.
